Something more Important
by clear-Elphaba94
Summary: After Superman's reign had been put to a stop, Harleen Quinn is now embarking on what could be her biggest adventure yet.


**Just something quick, I wanted to do for a little while and I need a break from life.**

 **So, here's something short and sweet which I hope you like. Also, spoiler warning.**

 **Also, I don't know a lot about this series but I still wanted to write this. So sorry if I make any mistakes.**

 **Please leave a review, it will help with any future chapters and fan fictions.**

 **Thank you.**

Even after every single thing that has happened; this is the first time Harleen has been this nervous, in a long time. It was something that she wanted for a very long time, it would be a sign that she was finally the good person she wanted to be. Harleen's stomach felt like a million butterflies were flying around inside, beating against her ribs more and more as she got more nervous. She was stood in front of her work place, where she worked closely with her allies from the Insurgency. She stood by road, waiting with a small wrapped box in both hands and repeatedly at the head of the driveway; which led to the building and her.

She was rarely in her costume anymore, she mainly wore it around the clan. But for today; she wore a red shirt with a pair of dark jeans and black trainers. Her blond hair were in low pigtails and she had her old glasses on. Her hands were shaking with excitement and nerves, she wanted to stop the shaking. Her mind was thinking back to that moment when Lex saved her from the Joker; the _wrong_ joker. How he told her not to go near him, how she had outgrown him. She wasn't even sure if he was right. She remembered when she visited his grave, along with everyone else who she liked and lost, Harleen had left a bouquet of red and black flowers; just as both a sign of respect and gratitude, as well as making it clear who it was from. She thought about she had wrote in all of the cards. ' _I hope you're right, if not then I'll make it right for you._ ' With a small heart in the corner and signed Harleen Quinzel.

So far, she was doing well. The joker clan were working as law enforcement, she made sure they followed in her bosses' example and she is doing it well. They were no longer seeing the Joker as a hero or a martyr either, not after what that creep did to her. Funny, it took a visit from a joker from a different universe to make sure she finally learnt this. Everyone knew but her, she thought back to when she joked that Ivy was like a broke record whenever she told her to leave him. She wondered how Red would think if she saw her now, how any of her old chums from the old days would think if they saw her. Harleen found herself missing them from time to time. She didn't even know if they were alive or not.

The suited figure of Bruce Wayne left the building, he walked next to her and stopped. He looked along the road as he waited for his car to show and take him back home, letting him have a little time to himself after another long day. He looked over the nervous blond next to him, seeing that she had not noticed him appear at all. He waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. Harleen jumped and turned to see the newcomer next to her.

"Quinn." Bruce stated, with a cocky smirk. "B-man." Harleen replied, like it was an old joke between the two of them that dated back to their old encounters. Harleen then turned back to the road. "I'm guessing they're not here yet." Bruce asked. "Not yet, but they'll be here any minute." Harleen replied, moving the box into one hand. "Are you nervous?" He asked, placing both his hands into each pocket of his pinstriped suit's trousers. "I know I would be." He added as Harleen nodded, as a reply to his first question.

"I just feel like I'm going to mess it up, like something is going to go wrong and I'm going screw it up." Harleen blurted out, looking down at the box. Her eyes started to water, she rubbed them to not let any tears escape. Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder, as a sign of comfort. "Harleen, you have always been a passionate person." Bruce explained. "You put your all into everything if you truly care and believe in it; your clan, the rebuilding of earth, protecting the people near you, even your allies. Right now, this is the one thing you have been waiting to do since your change and everybody here is standing behind you. We're willing to help you if you need it, the same way you have helped us when we needed it." Harleen smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She replied, holding him tightly. Bruce wasn't sure what to do but he patted her back gently. "It's funny to think that I'd be getting support from the guy who use to drag my ass to Arkham every time he saw me." She giggled as she pulled away. Bruce just smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, I kind of miss that red and black outfit you use to wear, the first one I mean." Bruce added, looking up from the nostalgia. "It's in the hall of justice, but the mask's sat on my desk in my office." Harleen added, with a bright smile. Her face changed slowly, into a more worried look. "Bruce." She asked, "Do you think you could wait here until…" A car parked in front of the pair. "I'll be back here." Bruce nodded as he opened the door. Tears rolled down Harleen's face as her visitor hopped out the car.

Stood in front of them was a small girl, who looked around the age of seven, with a suitcase next to her which came up to the small child's shoulders in height. The little girl's hair was in a bob, with gentle curls of light brown hair. She had her father's green eyes but looked just like her mother. The little girl wore a white shirt with a black woollen vest and a purple tartan shirt, she also has black boots on with white holey tights. The little girl looked up at the older woman, as Harleen kneeled down to her height.

"Hi Lucy." Harleen greeted the small girl, quickly wiping away the tears of joy that rolled down her face. "Hi mommy." Lucy squeaked as she ran towards her with open arms. Harleen wrapped her arms around the young girl. "When did you get so big?" Harleen marvelled. "But I'm the smallest in my class." Lucy replied. "Well, you're big to me." Harleen giggled as Lucy pulled away, yet still in her mother's arms. Harleen moved her hand to Lucy's curly hair, flickering the curls gently; almost in disbelief that she was really there. It had been so long since she saw her, she was only four and it was before Superman … Harleen smiled, pushing the thought to the back of her mind.

"I got you something." Harleen explained, handing the wrapped box to the young girl. "I hope you like it." Lucy ripped the paper of in excitement to reveal an old, worn-down fake moustache. The young girl dropped the box and held in confusion. Harleen smiled softly. Lucy examined the moustache, holding it by the upward curls. Bruce looked upon the pair, waiting for Harleen's next move and trying to remain formal as he can be. He watched in wonderment over Harleen's gift, from all the years they've known each other. This actually took him off guard.

"Sweetie, do you want me to show you what it can do?" She asked the young girl. Lucy smiled as she placed it onto her face. "I know what it can do." Lucy laughed, as her mother chuckled wildly and nodded. Bruce himself even smiled at the young girl. Neither of them noticed that the car behind them had shut its doors and started to drive away. Harleen pulled the moustache off her daughter's face, looking down at it as full nostalgia started to rain in her mind.

"A long time ago, this moustache was the only thing that could help out of a bad situation." She explained, as both Lucy and the bat listened in. "It has been with me through so much, to make sure I had at least one way to get out of any mess thrown my way. Whenever I needed a quick way out, a distraction or even a little joy back in my life. I would always turned to this little guy." She handed it back to Lucy, closing her hand and wrapping both hands around hers. "Now, I'm treating you to look after it." She added, in a more serious tone of voice. Looking her little girl in the eyes. "And knowing that you've got it, lets me know that you a whole lot safer."

Upon hearing this, Bruce knew that he was no longer needed. He could tell she would be fine, Harleen had changed. Sure, there was a little bit of crazy left in her. But maybe that was a good thing. Bruce walked past the pair and waved at his car. "Also, sweetie. I need you remember one thing." The blonde continued. "No one should ever have to justify a moustache." She handed it back to Lucy, before the younger female wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders. Harleen picked her daughter, holding her close to her chest. Bruce looked over to the pair once more, when Harleen noticed him.

"Oh, Lucy." She chimed, turning the little girl towards him. Lucy looked over to see the tall, dark figure before her. "This is Bruce Wayne. We work together, so you might see him around a lot. He's a…" Harleen explained, until she stopped herself. She didn't know what to say he was to her. Telling a small child; the man in front of them use to stop her from causing chaos in a city repeatedly then worked together after she and Joker send Superman over the edge, wasn't the best idea. Bruce and Lucy locked eyes as the young girl became shy at his presence. He leaned down and smiled to the young figure. "A friend." He finished her sentence. The tall blonde looked back to him, her cheeks turning slight pink at the gesture. "Yeah, he's... my friend." She continued.

The long black vehicle pulled up in front of them. Bruce opened the door. "I'll see ya tomorrow, B-man." Harleen beamed, while Lucy waved back to him. "Goodbye Harleen." He smirked as he sat down and pulled the door shut. The two girls waved as he started to drive away. Once the car was out of sight, the young girl looked towards her mother. "Mom." Lucy stated, Harleen turned to Lucy as the first syllable left her lips.

"Why did you call him B-man?" She asked, raising an eyebrow to her mother.

"Well, it's his nickname. I've been calling him that for years." She explained.

"Oh! The B for Bruce." Lucy cheered.

"No, silly. The B is Bat." She chuckled, as Lucy looked at her mother in confusion and excitement.

"So is he…?" The young girl asked. Her mother nodded.

Lucy looked at her mother in complete joy. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother knew Batman. Batman was her friend. Lucy squealed as Harleen laughed. "You can't tell anyone." Harleen explained, not bothering to hide her laughter. "Wait…" The girl stopped, with a confused look on her face. Harleen returned to a more serious manner, wondering what her daughter could have thought. They both remained silent for a moment, waiting for the other to speak. Lucy linked her fingers together, in front of her. While Harleen still held onto the small girl. "So… Are you a hero too?" Lucy finally asked.

"Right-a-rooney." Harleen nodded. Lucy smiled proudly at her mother, embracing her mother tightly. Harleen's eyes started to water, she couldn't believe what was happening. She was finally the person she wanted to be. She had someone who needed her and was proud of her. No longer the punching bag or the punchline. The second Lucy held her mother, Harleen knew that Lucy was the most important thing in the world. Someone truly worth becoming a hero for.


End file.
